


偕老/Togayher Forever

by fragrans1984



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Furry, M/M, NC17, NSFW Art, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Urban Fantasy, love stories(?)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 25,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrans1984/pseuds/fragrans1984
Summary: ……这就是人类曾说的“偕老”了吧。Togayher with you forever.-------------------------*用最正经的标题写PWP*Furry, 蜥蜴人×男妈妈*是嘘言太太的点梗：雌堕（又名：产卵之后怎么办？）*本文所有医学内容都是我依据生物学瞎编的*本文很可能不是传统意义上的雌堕*原创短篇，已完结，谢谢阅读*标题没打错*This work is my original work.*This work is completed, thanks for reading.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. 上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你不要费劲了，反正我都是要进焚化炉的。”

\---------------------

妮娜*把最后一件要在学校穿的长外套放进行李箱，从扔了一床的书、日用品、衣服里抬起头的时候，才发现时间已经接近凌晨了。

她打了个哈欠，银蓝色的尾巴在身后晃了晃，年轻的姑娘看了看塞得满满当当的28吋行李箱，决定就此打住。

于是她朝浴室走去，打算洗漱后就去休息。

年轻姑娘虽然沉浸在即将要上大学的兴奋中，但还记得轻手轻脚地走过走廊，免得惊醒了已经安睡的父母。

她的父母上了年纪后一向是早睡的。尤其是母亲，这一年来受到更年期激素变化的困扰，需要更多的休息，晚上被惊扰后会脾气暴躁，所以备战入学考试的女儿每到了挑灯夜读的时候，总会戴上耳机才听音乐。

年轻的姑娘要走过父母的卧室的时候，惊讶地发现卧室门没有关上，灯光从门缝里透了出来，还有细碎的说话声。

妮娜不由得放轻了脚步，收起了尾巴避免甩在墙上发出声响，悄悄地伸头凑近门缝望了一眼——

她看到“母亲”穿着一件女式吊带蕾丝睡裙，涨红了脸提着裙摆，两腿大开着，内裤已经褪到了脚踝，而父亲则埋在母亲的两腿之间，父亲的脑袋轻轻地摇晃着，发出吃东西时的“啧啧”声，而他那条和女儿相似的蓝色尾巴，则缠绕着母亲的腿，不时摩挲着。

作为一个即将开始大学生活的女孩，女儿当然明白她的父母在做什么，年轻女孩脸上发热，连忙收回脑袋要悄悄地离开，但是母亲的话却让她停下了脚步。

她那体格魁梧，长相也和传统认知的“女性”不沾边的母亲小声嘟囔：“里奇，你费这么大劲做什么？反正我也要被送进焚化炉的，不是吗？”

女孩一听诧异起来，她连忙伸头，从门缝里端详母亲的神情——她那个有络腮胡子和人类男性的名字的“母亲”咬肌紧绷着，肩膀和背耸起，像是一只警戒着并准备攻击的野猫，他脸上的表情像是气愤，又像是嘲讽。

女孩想起母亲从半个月前就开始情绪不佳，当时她沉浸在收到录取通知书的兴奋中，跑去问父母是否能陪自己一起去大学注册，父亲摇着蓝尾巴鼓掌说“那是当然的”；但母亲却一脸心不在焉，女孩连问几声后，母亲才揉着额头，敷衍地“嗯，嗯”了两声。

女孩熟知这是母亲烦心的表现，她不欲和正处在更年期的母亲起冲突，立刻知趣地离开了。但妮娜本以为那就是母亲一时间的心头郁火——比如因为天气变化，或者是更年期的身体疲劳导致的短暂生气，过一两天就好了。

但几天后母亲仍没有改观，一家人吃晚饭的时候也总是沉着脸，就连女孩拿着大学的图集给母亲展示的时候，向来对她态度温和的母亲虽然没有生气，但明眼人一看就是心不在焉，只是敷衍着女孩的讲述，除了嗯嗯几声再没有别的表达，女孩感觉敏锐，几次试探之后发现母亲仍没有改观，便选择了打住。

女孩也曾经悄悄问过她蓝眼睛的父亲，但父亲对于母亲为何陷入长时间的烦郁也不知缘由，只是安慰女儿那或许是激素变化导致的，他会陪母亲去看医生。

只是几次看医生后，似乎都不见有什么起效，甚至女孩发现母亲并没有按时吃医生开的保健品，她偶尔提起的时候，母亲还很不耐烦地挥手：“知道了，知道了。”但其后依然故我。

女孩选读的专业是医学，她虽然还没去大学开始新生活，但已经先行自学了部分网课，她曾经悄悄地拿过母亲的定期体检报告，研究上面的各项数值——除了因为更年期的到来导致的雌激素削弱，其他的各项指标都正常。更令人不知道母亲的怒火从何而来。

比起一般人往往是一年做一次全身检查，她的母亲是定期半年做一次体检，除了父亲的关切，更多的原因也是她的母亲体质特殊——他原本并不是女性，时至今日也不完全是。

姑娘的母亲在没有因为婚姻改从夫姓前，名字是格雷森，这是一个“旧时代”常见的男性名字，而旧时代——是人类作为这颗星球的唯一统治者的时代。

但是几十年前的蜥蜴人革命改变了这一切，原本被作为人类延年益寿的试验品培养出来的蜥蜴人不甘于再做小白鼠，新的种族反客为主，先从北美大陆开始，逐步推翻了这颗星球上所有的人类政权。

于是教科书里定义的“新时代”来临了：人类成了蜥蜴人的宠物、玩具和奴仆——一般来说，是用在前两种场合的比较多：毕竟以人类的体能，如果用于奴役的话，既不如他们的前试验品蜥蜴人，也不如科技发展后被创造出来的仿生人。

所以大部分作为宠物而被养殖的人类，或多或少都……会和饲主发生一些祖传染色体交换的活动。并且由于人和蜥蜴人之间幸运的没有生殖隔离，所以经过几十年的战争、物种混合之后，现在像是母亲格雷森那样的“纯种人类”，已经越发稀少了。

但要是推敲措辞的话，她的母亲从医学角度上也不能称之为“纯种人类”——他的基因还是XY，是个从基因到外表都呈现男性性状的人类，但他却拥有女性的生殖系统，并且生下了女孩——这是母亲和父亲同居后动手术的结果。

在女孩的童年，那“纯种人类”还没那么少见，她也见过不少蜥蜴人和人类组成的家庭——那些和男性蜥蜴人结合并且生下下一代的，不是适龄的女性，就是长相偏向女性化的，体格柔弱的男性，但她的母亲格雷森却是个身材魁梧，还有胡子的男性人类。说实话，要不是自打一出生就被教导着呼唤这个男人“妈咪”，若她作为陌生人见到自己的母亲，也少不得要叫他“先生”，而非“女士”。

女孩因为从小被自己的父母抚养长大，倒并不觉得自己的母亲有何违和——毕竟母亲的胸脯和那些人类女性也没有什么区别，一样的温暖和柔软，甚至还要强于不少女性。

作为人类和蜥蜴人的混血，女孩并没有像是纯种的蜥蜴人那样，基因更偏向于变温动物，所以她从青春期之后，就对母亲的怀抱没有这么依恋了。当姑娘不再沉迷于埋在母亲的怀里撒娇后，母亲的胸脯就又成了父亲的天下——在童年时，小姑娘以为这是父亲捉弄自己，要和自己争夺母爱的表现，为此埋在母亲怀里的时候没少用尾巴去扫试图靠近的父亲；进入青春期后，少女明白了那是夫妻间的情趣——接下来大概率会发生对她的年龄段限制观看的画面。

每逢这种时候，她就会轻手轻脚地快速走过去，以免打扰到父母。

为人子女自然是希望父母感情和睦的，妮娜一直以来也觉得自己非常的幸运——虽然说天底下幸福的家庭都是大抵相似的，但不见得每个人的原生家庭都是幸福的。

在年轻姑娘的认知里，她的母亲对她的态度一向是温和的，虽然没有像是电视剧里那些温顺的人类女性那样，对自己的幼崽捧在手心里怕化了，但母亲也待孩子一向民主，尊重孩子的意见，如果妮娜哭哭啼啼地跑来找母亲，也总能得到一个拥抱——所以长大后的姑娘并不觉得有什么遗憾，她想电视剧终究和现实生活有差距，而且母亲对自己也没什么可以挑剔的，至于不像是电视剧里那样亲昵——想来要一个名字叫“格雷森”的男人每天对女儿说“妈咪爱你！”也着实是为难了一点。

而且令女孩安心的是——在看了身边一些离异或是夫妻不和的例子后，她挺满意自己父母间的关系：他们的卧室里，几乎每隔两三天，床板都要响上大半夜的——当然，随着父母上了年纪后，这件事的频率少了。

母亲对自己很温和，在她跟母亲诉说自己在学校取得的种种成绩的时候，也不吝于夸奖她；母亲对于父亲的态度倒和电视剧里描述得挺像的：一个温柔贤惠的妻子。在女孩的印象里，她从没见过父母吵架——父亲在她的心里是冷静、胸有成竹的代名词，而母亲则是温柔贤淑的代表，在诸如“去哪里旅游”、“下馆子点什么菜”这样的小事上，也总是以丈夫的意见为先，他会把菜单递给女儿和丈夫，挥挥手说：“你们点就好了，我随便吃点就行。”

因此，母亲的这次生气就颇为反常——不仅持续周期很长，就连对自己的孩子也爱理不理，更是对丈夫冷嘲热讽——女孩从没有在自己的母亲脸上见过这种表情：冷漠、讥诮、嫌恶：

她可以毫不犹豫地说，要是她在街上走着，有个人类敢对她露出这样的表情的话，她虽然不至于像是某些教条主义的同类那样，要打电话叫警察把这个不服从的低等种族送去惩戒所，但也至少要正色训斥人类几句，让人认清楚自己的地位，不要做逾矩的事情。

而且，母亲的身体好端端的，明明没有任何疾病，为什么要说火化遗体的“焚化炉”？

妮娜带着满心的疑问，把耳朵贴在了门缝上。

\----------------

格雷森使劲地把背往床板上靠，希望世界会突然产生魔法——比如床头裂开一个大洞，好让他瞬间掉进去，能够躲开在他两腿之间的女性花瓣间进出的，那根长得过分的舌头——

但他的祈祷落空了，那是他的丈夫兼法律意义上的主人里奇特意挑选的主卧大床——从床头到床板都足够结实，能够满足两个成年高大男性在上面做花样体操和交换祖传的染色体。

再加上那些令他不敢反抗的训诫，所以他作为一个有肌肉也有胡子的男性，只能按照他丈夫对“妻子”的喜好，穿上一条女式的情趣蕾丝睡裙，大张着双腿任由丈夫那根和蜥蜴一样的长舌头伸进他的女性花穴里。

他的丈夫长得并不像人，几乎是他小时候捉过的石龙子的放大版本——他的丈夫浑身裹着鳞片，从生理上完全是个蜥蜴的构造，只不过是用后脚站立，也拥有人的智慧而已——这是起源于制药公司当年有违人道的实验，用人和蜥蜴的基因结合，生造出来的怪物种族。

但现在这怪物种族早已反客为主，成了这颗星球上的主宰，而人类则沦为奴仆——就像他从蜥蜴人的世界的法律定义来看，他是被丈夫登记注册的“所有物和私人财产：纯种人类男性一名”，而不是旧时代人类法律的“伴侣关系”——虽然蜥蜴人也有婚姻法甚至支持同性婚姻，但那适用的民事主体却仅限蜥蜴人，人类在法律意义上只算财产和宠物——哪怕是旧时代的人类，和宠物举办婚礼也不会被法律认可。

所以即便他已经和这个浑身鳞片蓝色尾巴的里奇一起生活了快20年，按照对方要求的那样扮演妻子的角色，甚至还生下一个女儿当了妈妈，但他终究只算里奇的财产——他没有胆子在蜥蜴人统治的世界里反抗自己的主人。

虽然他曾经很有不怕死的反抗精神——但那些坚韧的意志也在他的丈夫刚把他买回家时，对不服规矩的他进行的各种训诫中被磨得殆尽了：

他原本是个警察，在人类的正规武装溃败，蜥蜴人开始逐渐占领这颗星球上的每一个国家后，他拿起枪加入了游击队——倒不是他有多么热爱人类政权和那些尸位素餐的老政客，单纯只是无法接受原本被关在实验室里的异种要统治自己。

他打了十余年的游击战，身边的战友有来有去，他也到了三十余的年纪。在一次突袭中，他为了掩护战友们，被蜥蜴人的陷阱钳断了腿。

打扫战场的蜥蜴人活捉了他，然后按照蜥蜴人社会兴起的风气——把他带到人类奴隶市场售卖——蜥蜴人像是几个世纪前蓄养黑奴一样，兴起了把人类当宠物和奴仆售卖的风气。

他和自己的丈夫里奇第一次见面就是在奴隶市场，老实说，他当时的样子糟糕极了——大部分蜥蜴人并不喜欢蓄养一个壮年人类男性，还是他这种有战斗经验的家伙，被买家们认为难以驯服还会试图谋害主人，一向都是被减价甩卖的货色，哪怕有买主，其背景也往往是需要人类当小白鼠的蜥蜴人制药公司。来买卖人类的蜥蜴人们大多喜欢人类小孩和女性，不是容易被洗脑就是难以反抗，俘虏他的蜥蜴人士兵显然也知道他是个滞销货，对他那根断掉的腿只是勉强用纱布缠好避免长蛆，并没有上夹板——倒不如说，一个伤愈后瘸腿的人类男人还更好卖，既能帮主人家做点体力活，又不至于有能与身强体健的蜥蜴人动手的能力。

当时他脖子挂着锁链，半死不活地缩在铁笼里，用最后一点意识夹紧腿试图掩盖自己的私处——蜥蜴人当然懒得给他找一套完整的衣服，只是用水冲了冲衣衫破烂的他，勉强止血后就把他直接套上锁链编号拉到奴隶市场拍卖。

当时正是阳光酷热的大夏天，他没精打采地蜷缩在笼子里，想着自己究竟会死于伤口发炎还是中暑的时候，他听到了“咔哒”、“咔哒”的脚步声，这正是脚上长满鳞片的蜥蜴人走路时会发出的声音。一片阴影笼罩在头顶上，他勉强抬起沉重的眼皮瞥了一眼，就对上了那双蓝眼睛，里奇在其他蜥蜴人的小声提醒中，把爪子伸进笼子里想要抬起他的下巴。他正等着这一刻，恶狠狠地朝对方呸了一口——蜥蜴人一闪，那口带血沫的痰落在了里奇的衣襟上。

好了，这下大概他就会被当成没有价值的残次品直接处死吧，这也好过未来几十年在异种的手下苟延残喘。他整个人向后倒在铁栏杆上，放松地出了一口气。

正当他冷笑着直视里奇指着他的爪子，等着这个有根蓝色尾巴的大石龙子说出：“这家伙冒犯了我，建议你们处理了他。”的时候，他却听到了主导他接下来十几年命运的一句话：“ **我要买他** 。”

他对里奇是害怕的，但在害怕之外，又很难说清还掺杂着什么样的情绪——

里奇买下他之后，把他送去治好了腿，随后就像是人类从宠物店领回一个洗干净的猫狗那样，把他带回了家，对他宣读了一通主从宣言。

他对此当然是嗤之以鼻，但里奇并不动怒，只是平静地说：“那看来还是要配合一点物理手段才能让你明白你应该承担的义务了，是这样吗？”之后“物理手段”这词就成了他在里奇家最初几年最害怕的东西，即便时隔多年后想起来，心中也难免恶寒：

里奇把他铐在浴室的全身镜前，用手指按进了他的屁眼里，他吓得浑身肌肉紧绷，但蜥蜴人并没有让尖利的指甲划伤他，而是在短暂的摸索后就按对了他屁股里的“基佬开关”——他的生理学知识告诉他：不论一个男人先前有多么直，只要被按摩前列腺都会产生快感。他又羞又气地看着全身镜里赤裸的自己双腿间升了旗，还因为生理反应吐出前列腺液，他想要夹腿的举动却被蜥蜴人塞进他两腿间的大腿所阻止——接下来最令他绝望的事情发生了：里奇把裤子脱了下来，然后他看到了那根从前，现在，或许将来也会主导他生活的玩意——

尽管四肢像人也用后腿站立，但男蜥蜴人的那话儿并不太像人类，里奇那话儿是蓝色的，和他尾巴的颜色差不多，形状像是介于爬行类和人类生殖器官的奇特糅合产物一样，虽然接近人类阳具的形状，但上面却有些爬行类的小肉刺。里奇用手指拉开了他的后穴，然后在他的辱骂和求饶里用那根蜥蜴的阳具插入了他。或许是因为润滑剂倒得足够多 ，他除了最初的轻微钝痛之外，就只有一种被充满撑开的感觉，但心灵上的恐惧远胜于肉体的感受，他浑身僵硬，任由里奇拍着他的屁股，要他放轻松——他甚至忘了辱骂这只蜥蜴：因为他惊恐地发现，在蜥蜴人的阳具上的小倒刺滑过他的前列腺的时候，他竟然……感受到了快感。

在之前的人生之中，他一直是个彻头彻尾的直男……

蜥蜴人显然也注意到了这点，冰冷的生着鳞片的爪子温柔地沿着人类的胸肌往下滑，攥住了那根翘起来的人类阳具：“你很有天赋，格雷森。一般的人类第一次只能被撑开2指宽，但你可以吃进4根手指，你的里面也很湿很紧，你或许是个做母亲的好苗子……”

他强忍恐惧反唇相讥：“你难道没读过书吗？男人可不会生孩子，我劝你倒不如学学小丑鱼，它们可会变性，你要是变成个母的，我也能勉为其难给你捐精一次，只不过你就别想当我老婆了。”里奇听了他这种话只是笑，但那双冰蓝色的眼镜却让他寒意刺骨——蜥蜴人一个挺腰，抵着他的前列腺射精了。蜥蜴人的起源是制药公司的黑暗实验，像人一样大的蜥蜴人虽然用后脚站立，但还残留着冷血动物的因子，里奇的精液又冷又多，从两人紧密结合的地方沿着蜥蜴的阳具滑下来，在地板上积了一滩白色的小水洼。

他的前列腺受到这类似于冰水的刺激，也终于忍不住在快感中喷射出来，蜥蜴人的手上沾满了他的淡色浓稠的精液——一个每天打游击战朝不保夕的人类，自然无心去追逐异性。他自从上了三十岁之后，连打手枪的兴致都少了，夜里只是把枪放在枕头旁边，和衣睡觉。

里奇把沾满精液的手指头放在嘴里舔了舔，随后蜥蜴人又伸出长舌头，舔着他的脸说：“我很高兴，你和体检报告上写的一样健康。不过我的意思是——希望你成为母亲。”里奇说完后，他才惊恐地发现——那根还深植自己体内的蜥蜴人阳物，并没有软下去。

随后里奇在他的求饶里把他的屁股又抬高了一点，再次挺进——他最后只记得自己像只交尾的雌兽，四肢无力地倒在地上，唯独屁股被蜥蜴人抬高，那根冰冷的异种的阳具还在不知疲倦地凿着他的前列腺，精液不断从他无法合拢的后穴里溢出来，沿着他的阴囊一路滑过大腿，滴落在地板上。

他这么多年来似乎从未见过里奇发脾气，每当被激怒，这只蜥蜴只是很平淡地对他说“你违反了我们的规定，要被处罚”——然后换着花样折磨他，而那些折磨往往都与性事相关。

他曾经试过逃跑——他在最初被蜥蜴人按着腰肏的时候就意识到这实验室诞生的种族比人在体力上强太多，哪怕是偷袭也不一定有胜算，所以他干脆地选择了逃跑——但并没有跑多远就被抓回来了，因为他在最初被送去医院治疗腿部的时候，就被在皮下植入了定位的芯片。那也是豢养人类的蜥蜴人们新研发的小道具，他的主人兼丈夫很舍得为他下血本。

他被警察和家用的仿生人送回了里奇家，里奇面对逃跑路上搞得灰头土脸的他，只是让仿生人带他下去洗澡，“给他喝点葡萄糖”。等他惴惴不安却又无力反抗地被家用仿生人反剪双手，脖子上扣上连着铁链的项圈，牵到了书房。

里奇坐在办公桌前看着他的文件，见他进来只是抬了抬眼皮：“看来你长时间一个人在家里，精力有些过剩，我为你准备了一些发泄的活动，希望你不要再像今天这样给大家添麻烦了。”说着蜥蜴人一指书房一角，他这才看到那有个木马，只是比儿童骑的款式高大许多——而且马鞍的位置上有绝不会给孩子用的东西，一根硅胶制的假阳具，甚至应该是从蜥蜴人的情趣用品商店买来的——因为那玩意上面还做出了倒刺。

仿生佣人不由分说地把他按上了那根涂满润滑剂的假阳具，而他并没有受伤——他在逃跑的前一天还是一如既往地“服侍”了他的主人，屁股还松着。

那个巨大的木马令他的脚难以着地，而一旦坐在上面的他试图让脚着地以减轻假阳具的压迫感，那玩意就会因为他的动作和身体的重力，反而嵌入得更深；而若是他选择抬起屁股试图把自己拔离假阳具，又只能坚持一小会，其后就会因为身体没有支撑点而跌落下来，反而让假阳具陷得更深。

仿生佣人还给他插上了尿道棒，这不需说也能明白是蜥蜴人的要求，在几个跌坐后，他的阴茎已经完全涨成了紫红色，只会伴随着身体的动作瑟瑟发抖，他咬紧嘴唇，想起多年前在警校里学到的《如何在严刑拷打中保持清醒》，又想到那些如今已经不知死活的同事朋友，突然心生出一股破釜沉舟的勇气来——宁可今天在这里废掉再不能人道，也绝不会向蜥蜴人求饶。

但他牙关打颤的声音还是让蜥蜴人从电脑面前抬起头来，那双冰冷的蓝眼睛看着他，轻轻地叹了口气：“算了，给他拔掉那玩意吧。”仿生佣人闻言拔掉了尿道棒，他射得一塌糊涂，但并没有被从木马上解放。

那天他被迫反复高潮了数次，到最后甚至有些分不清愉悦和痛苦的边界，当肉体的刺激达到极点的时候，甚至快乐也会掺杂着痛苦。最后他凝视着沿着自己的大腿根滑下来，在地板上蜿蜒成河甚至流到书房门边的那道水痕时，内心甚至生出了一种狂乱昏聩的想法：

那深嵌入他体内的假阳具就像医生的手术钳，好把他的身体内部扩张得更宽大一些——或许里奇说想让他“成为母亲”，并不是一时的口舌之快……

\--------------------

蜥蜴人轻柔的搂抱着他的腰，冰冷的带着鳞片的手指摩挲着他的尾椎。格雷森听到里奇问他：“你怎么突然说这种话呢？你不用担心，你一点病也没有，医生已经说了，只是更年期导致的激素变化而已。”

格雷森看着那双一贯冰蓝且胜券在握的眼睛，一听到“更年期”这个词，原本沉浸在回忆思绪里的心瞬间又被点燃了未熄灭的怒火，他用力推了里奇一把：“少跟我来这套！”

他看到里奇皱起眉头——尽管蜥蜴人并没有眉毛，他的丈夫兼主人，这用两条后腿站立的大蜥蜴更准确地来说是皱起了眉骨。里奇虽然吃了他这一推，踉跄半步后还是牢牢把他搂在怀里，用胳膊把他固定在床板和自己的空隙间。

蓝色眼睛的蜥蜴凑近他的脸，像是最原始的蜥蜴碰面那样，轻轻地嗅着他的脸颊脖颈——蜥蜴人的嗅觉继承了蜥蜴，灵敏的程度和狗相比毫不逊色，甚至可以从人的气味闻出些端倪。格雷森正在气头上，想也不想就要举起手去挡蜥蜴人的脸，这一举手，他就看到了一直带在无名指上的戒指——

是里奇和他去选的“婚戒”。准确地来说是里奇一个人的主意，因为那时候他正抱着开始显怀的肚子，坐在珠宝商的沙发上生闷气。

肉体和精神上的驯化持续一段时间后，哪怕是受过最严苛训练的特工也不敢声称自己一定能坚持住，更何况在蜥蜴人占领地球之前只是个普通警察的他——当里奇把他按在那根带着假阳具的木马上连续第七天后，他在快感过量刺激的涕泗横流里哀求里奇把他放下来：“ **我再也不会逃跑了** ，你想怎么肏我都可以。”

里奇把他放了下来，轻轻地抚摸着他下巴的胡茬，对他用可以称得上是温柔的语气说：“我也不想让你难受，只是 **你要做一个尽责的妻子和母亲** ，好吗？”

他胡乱地点了点头，再醒来就已经是在医院的病床上——真是令人庆幸的命运，他除了下体少了点毛发之外，并没有像是其他被蜥蜴人当宠物豢养的男人那样，少掉某个器官。

倒不如说，他十分幸运地——还多了一套器官。

他得到了一副完整的女性外阴，最妙的是，那套玩意并不只是看看而已——还连接着体内的人工子宫。反客为主的蜥蜴人顺理成章地沿用了不少前代人类的最新科技并加以改进，这就是其中之一。

他第一次看到镜子前自己多出了一个器官的下体时，忍不住惨叫起来——但是麻药劲还没过，他的叫声全淹没在喉咙里，与其说是惨叫更像是呜咽。

里奇从背后搂住他，舌头慢慢滑过他的脖颈和耳廓：“有了它之后，你就可以成为母亲了。这是你承诺过的。”

里奇握住他的腰，在他的臀缝和鼠蹊部里涂满了润滑剂，然后用可以被称之为轻柔且充满情趣的力度插进了他两腿间被新开垦的蜜穴。

蜥蜴人低沉的嗓音时至今日仿佛仍在格雷森耳边回荡：“ **你得习惯这种感觉** ，今后我们都会这样了， **你是要做母亲的。** ”

他当然不是任人摆布的傀儡，他当即狠狠地用手肘给蜥蜴人的肚子来了一下——但长期被调教的身体比他想象中虚弱了不少，他这一拳的力道就像个病秧子，对蜥蜴人没起到什么伤害。反而是蜥蜴人尖利的爪子抵在他的阴蒂上揉搓起来，令他瞬间因为快感而脚软，站立不稳一头栽倒，乖乖地交出了屁股——那些天杀的蜥蜴人医生足够敬业，不只是造出了女性阴唇的构造，连带来快感的阴蒂也没有忘记。

于是他从一开始的屁股开花，变成了奶油面包——为了能确保他怀孕，里奇就像一个辛勤的农夫，不遗余力地在他身上耕耘，每次性事都要确保射到他的体内甚至盛不下，溢出的精液从合不拢的女性花瓣中溢出来为止。

当然，有些时候他甚至是两处开花——他的丈夫那根蓝色的尾巴比他想象得还要灵活，几乎是第三只手，往往在交合的过程中沿着他的大腿根一路往上，钻进他那松软不设防的后穴里，替他按摩前列腺，好让他的腿张开更大一点，让压在他身上挺腰的里奇能进得更深一点，确保每一滴来自蜥蜴人的精液都不会浪费。

里奇的“授粉工作”还没进行满3个月，他就先缴械投降了——他每天几乎是半滚半爬进浴室清洗自己的时候，看着自己被精液撑起来的肚子，都精神恍惚地觉得里面可能已经有若干蜥蜴卵了。

而且，为了能让本身是XY基因的男人怀孕，他除了要被丈夫授精之外，还要频繁地去医院打雌性激素，对于前警察兼游击队员来说，胳膊上一排针眼倒不是什么令人害怕的事情，最令他害怕的是——伴随着体内激素水平的改变，他的胡子开始掉落，勃起也困难了，更别说他的胸围开始逐渐地变大——虽然在这之前，他的胸口上总是残留着蜥蜴的牙印，把他的乳头嗦得又高又肿，但那两块肉终究是胸肌而不是乳房。

在这个节骨眼上，里奇因为工作不得不去外地出差。当他第一次脱离了蜥蜴人的淫欲而得以独处时，起先确实感受到了难得的自由，他第一次可以是睡懒觉睡到中午才醒，而不是昨夜被肏到失去意识，昏了一晚晕头转向地从床上爬起来。

但里奇离开的第三天，他一人独寝的时候就觉得翻来覆去难以入睡了——蜥蜴人的基因里还有冷血动物的残留，所以里奇的家里永远温暖如春不说，这蓝尾巴的大石龙子晚上睡觉时还要紧紧地搂住他，把冰凉的鳞片贴在他身上取暖。为了让他怀孕，里奇在射了之后并不会拔出来，甚至会塞在他的女性蜜穴里过夜，把精液用那根同样冰冷带刺的玩意堵在那朵被后天开垦出的花瓣间。

这样的行为导致他第二天爬下床时总觉得直不起腰，蜥蜴人的那话儿太长了，每当塞进他肚子里时，总令他感觉自己被对方的肉刃开膛破腹，在内脏里刻下了蜥蜴人的签名。

可里奇才离家几天，他就不得不面对一个缺少精液灌溉的蜜穴和空荡荡的另一边床铺了——他在卫生间里看着自己被沾湿的内裤发愣。

说来惭愧，他以前从不了解女性还有白带这回事，他以为女人只会来月经，但当自己的内裤第一次不是被体内装不下的精液打湿，而是单纯被自己的分泌物打湿时，他才意识到了事态的严重性——因为他的女性蜜穴和子宫都是后天产物，为了尽可能模拟女性的环境，也为了避免他将来分娩时出问题，又或者说是为了能让“里奇用起来更舒服”，给他动刀的医生特别着重强调了他的人造阴道分泌体液的能力……

说得直白一点，如果把他和一个100%的女人放在一起对比， **他的屁股可能比女人还要湿，更胜一筹** 。

而他的阴道熟悉了每个夜晚都被蜥蜴人带刺的阳具开垦后，在脱出生天几日后却觉得寂寞难耐起来——他尝试学着里奇那样爱抚自己，但却失败了——抚摸阴蒂还能做到，自己按摩前列腺就别想了。

当他又一次呆滞地跌在厕所里，看着自己满手的润滑剂和湿漉漉的腿间时，客厅传来了门响的声音，他熟悉的踢踏声和尾巴甩动的声音朝洗手间过来了，他听到里奇的低语，显然是询问仿生佣人“他在哪里？”

他听到那熟悉的声线时，忽然觉得身躯被抽干了力气，他看着浴室洗漱台边久未用过的刮胡刀和剃须刀，又想到衣柜里那琳琅满目的女式睡裙，忽然歇斯底里地笑了起来——

既然里奇想让他怀孕，那么只要怀孕，这些肉欲折磨也就会停止了吧？

更何况， **怀孕是一回事，生不生下来还两说呢** 。

他从厕所地板上爬起来，扶着墙往卧室里走，打开衣柜找出一件几乎什么也挡不住的蕾丝睡裙。

他几乎是咬着牙根把裙子往头上套的——这只蜥蜴想把他变成个彻头彻尾的女人，对他用尽手段调教，但操控性欲不过是严刑拷打的其中一种手段罢了，他先做警察后打游击了十余年，只不过是这几个月被高强度地折磨，一时间有些意志薄弱，甚至被奸得萌生出“自己会怀孕”这种狂乱的幻觉。

那么他也可以反其道而行之，先用顺从的表现哄骗蜥蜴人，令里奇以为自己真正被驯服了，等那蜥蜴人不设防地说出究竟把定位的芯片埋在他身上的哪个地方后，接下来的问题就不难办了——他甚至不需要真的怀孕，毕竟蜥蜴人肏了他3个月也没让他下一个蛋，显然男人怀孕这事儿终究难于登天，他只要表现出“想要怀孕”的模样就够了。

当他蹑手蹑脚地走出卧室，想要去客厅实施自己的计划时，却犹豫了——以往他并不是没有被操到崩溃，边哭边爬过家里熟悉的走廊，但第一次意识清醒时面对仿生佣人那被程序设定的笑脸和低语“主人在客厅”时，他却仿佛久违地找回了已经不知道伴随着精液和汗水流到哪个角落的羞耻心。

里奇正坐在电视前看新闻，以往他也有和里奇一起坐在沙发上的时刻，只是往往是里奇压在他身上，或者他坐在里奇的膝盖上，电视里那些四平八稳的播报声只是作为肉体拍击声的伴奏。

电视里正在播放着蜥蜴人军队在剿灭“人类反抗势力余孽”的战役中取得的又一场重大胜利，里奇脱下了外套，只穿着内搭的汗衫靠在沙发上，尾巴轻轻地摇晃着，这是他心情轻松的表现。

他轻轻地掐了一把自己的手掌，迫使自己平静下来，不要因为电视播报而露出嫌恶的表情。

他发出的轻微声响惊动了听觉敏锐的蜥蜴人，对方回过头来，一看他穿着蕾丝睡裙，蜥蜴人那双蓝色的眼睛瞪圆了，露出诧异的表情，显然是料想不到平日里抵死不肯穿女装的格雷森竟然如此顺从。

他被蜥蜴人审视的目光上下打量，几乎想要转身拔腿就跑，但心底最后一丝理智逼他冷静下来——他想要彻底的逃出生天，就必须得做到演技逼真。

他涨红了脸，一边祈祷自己的僵硬会被蜥蜴人理解为局促，一边主动走上去。

可他一对上里奇那含笑的目光时，事先想好的甜言蜜语又卡在喉咙里说不出来了。

他僵在自己的异族主人面前结结巴巴半天，背后冷汗直冒，只感觉腿间仿佛因为看到那阳具的主人，又开始渗出液体了。他索性眼睛一闭，直接把本来也没遮住什么的蕾丝裙摆一提起来，用比起像是诱惑更像英勇就义的语气对蜥蜴人说：“操我。”

里奇显然也搞不懂他唱的是哪一出，楞坐在沙发上盯着他，尾巴疑惑地甩了甩。

他一看蜥蜴人要起疑，只怕他像是之前自己诈降那样看出破绽，心急得顾不上其他，干脆一迈步直接坐到了里奇的膝盖上，一把搂住了里奇的脖子，主动探唇过去要亲对方。

里奇原先呆愣着，只是下意识地搂住了他的腰，直到他的舌头探进来，蜥蜴人仿佛才找回自己身为“主人兼丈夫”的定位，那根细长的舌头高兴地在他的口腔里追逐着，滑过他的上颚令他泛起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

蜥蜴人的手在他的臀缝里逡巡，挑动那根弱不禁风的蕾丝内裤系带：“你今天很主动呢，格雷森。”蜥蜴人带着鳞片的手指老练地拨开他的花瓣，撩动着潜藏的花蕊：“我说，你不会是又惹了祸，所以现在紧急来讨好我吧？”

里奇的话让他给对方解扣子的手一停，这事以前他还真的干过——同个社区的一家蜥蜴人买了个人类女人给小蜥蜴人当保姆，那家的蜥蜴幼崽十分顽劣，屡次以折磨保姆为乐，他某次撞见忍不住出手阻止，那小崽子见敌不过他，转头跑去跟爹妈告状，父母听了后直接上门兴师问罪，对里奇“好言相劝”：“管好你的人类，他还沉浸在人类才是主宰的旧时代幻梦里呢！”

类似的事情发生过几次，邻居对他这个“劣等品人类颇有怨言”，里奇倒是不生气，只是带着他搬了家，轻描淡写地说“有些人可能会跟你动手，你体力上不一定比得过，以后还是小心一点。”

现在里奇这么说，他下意识就反口说了句“没有”，甫一说完才后悔失言，既然他不是因为捅了娄子心虚，那么忽然反常讨好里奇，这行为不是看起来更有鬼吗？

他只好结结巴巴地试图模仿一个欲求不满的少妇：“你……去你妈的，没看到我已经湿……我就是……憋太久了……你已经出差了半个月！”

他这一通前言不搭后语的献媚令里奇笑了起来，蜥蜴人抽出被沾湿的手指，放在舌尖上舔了舔，笑着说：“我能感受到。”

他一看里奇那似乎一切尽在掌握的笑容，心里不免有三分火气，又看着自己早已经卷起来的睡裙下摆和掉在地上的内裤，索性直接去扯里奇的皮带——虽然他的色诱拙劣又不知所云，但至少对蜥蜴人是有效的，里奇的裤裆已经鼓起来了。

里奇看他猴急的样子，连忙制止他要一屁股坐下去的行为，想要去拿润滑剂：“慢一点，亲爱的。”他一想润滑剂放在卧室，蜥蜴人素来心思深沉，万一他走几步冷静下来觉得不对，那可就糟了，于是他情急之下直接跪了下来，把头埋进蜥蜴的两腿间。

里奇没有做声，似乎是震惊于他的反常——毕竟他以前打死都不愿意为蜥蜴人口交，不论他的丈夫怎么样威逼利诱。

他把那玩意塞进自己嘴里的下一秒就后悔了，他吞得太急，会厌反射让他想吐，而伴随着喉部的不适还有嗅觉的刺激，虽然他不止一次从自己屁股里溢出来的精液上闻到里奇的味道，但直接舔舐的刺激强烈百倍，他吓得猛咽一口唾沫，却把自己呛到了。他忍不住把蜥蜴人那话儿吐出来，再也顾不得会激怒蜥蜴人或者令对方生疑，猛烈地咳嗽起来。

里奇从沙发上坐起来，弯下腰轻轻地替他拍着背，又抚摸着他的脸：“算了，做不来就不要勉强了。”

他猛地抬头，在咳出来的眼泪里紧盯那双蓝眼睛。他在这个瞬间突然觉得一败涂地——

他终于明白自己为什么会在刚才听到里奇的脚步声后，脑子里冒出这么一个莫名其妙的“色诱方案”了，其实跟深谋远虑或是破釜沉舟一点关系没有，他只是单纯的……

**被蜥蜴人的肉体驯化改变了** 。

他只是在里奇离开家半个月后，才意识到自己早已经从一个普通的直男变成了会撅起屁股迎合冲击的“妻子”，虽然有雌性激素的作用，但他的心防也早已在肉欲的攻势前举手投降。

**他根本没有什么井井有条的逃跑计划，只是单纯地想再次被蜥蜴人内射而已** 。

于是他伸手搂住里奇的脖子，把自己的体重交给了对方，让那根已经翘起的带着尖刺的阳具再次嵌入他的体内，在他的五脏六腑里刻下他主人的名字。

不等里奇说一个字，他就自觉地挺起腰来，当蜥蜴人阳具上的小肉刺以熟悉的角度滑过他的前列腺时，他终于忍不住夺眶而出的泪水。他整个人扑在里奇身上，把对方压在沙发上，用自己也不知道是啃咬还是亲吻的力度，胡乱地在里奇脸颊上盖章：“操我，用力一点，你不是想让我怀孕吗？”

里奇任由他上下其手，带着鳞片的手安抚地滑过他的尾椎，然后重重地按下去：“竭诚为您效力，我的夫人。”

似乎命运垂怜，想让他几个月内远离肉欲的深海；又或者是上天在惩罚口是心非之人，在一个月后，里奇手里拿着体检报告，十分欣喜地冲回家抱住他，在他耳边说：

“ **你怀孕了，亲爱的。** ”

\------TBC(1/2)-------

Note:

~~*0202~~ ~~年了，当地一个鸽子王突然想起了老本行~~ ~~furry~~

*简介因为剧情需要暂时隐去。

*本文是嘘言太太的点梗“雌堕”，实际上嘘言太太只是限定了这样一个主题，其他全都交给我自由发挥……结果就是我本以为1万字可以写完这个故事，谁知道1.5万了还没写完，但怕太太等得太久，就先发出第一部分， **第二部分正在快马加鞭赶来的路上** 。

~~（救救爆字数选手的头发）~~

*第一次认识了画画很厉害的太太，第一次可以每天和太太口嗨讲梗，本来快乐的两件事叠加在一起，为什么会变成这样呢… ~~为什么最后我又被太太关进了催更的鸽子笼呢？~~ ~~~~

~~*~~ ~~我尽量保证不落窠臼……吧？~~ ~~~~

~~\--------------------~~

**2021.1.15** update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of Granson (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it! 

我用捏人网站（我现在发现了宝库www）捏了……嗯四舍五入算是雌堕格雷森？

~~请把淫纹假装是人造子宫~~

感谢网站的原作者 https://picrew.me/image_maker/145592

~~我太菜了要是我会画画就好了.jpg~~

~~第一次的图被图床干掉了，让我试试第二次~~


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “妈妈，爱情是什么感觉？”

\---------------------

格雷森想把被掀起的裙摆往下拉，他的手无意识地滑过自己的小腹，摸到了一条狰狞的旧伤疤——他的剖腹产缝针的位置。

当年他得知自己怀孕后，精神状态与其说是厌恶，不如说是终于看到达摩克利斯之剑落下的长出一口气——

最坏的结果已经到来了，他终于成为了蜥蜴人丈夫一直想要他成为的“母亲”，那之后不会有比这个还坏的事情了。

但之后的事情证明他还是太天真了：

他虽然因为怀孕暂时从肉欲的监牢里得以释放——为了避免流产，医生叮嘱里奇“整个孕期一定要避免房事”。

他的丈夫说到做到，把医生的每一句话奉为圭臬，譬如“孕妇会情绪敏感，需要更多的陪伴和关心。”蓝色尾巴的石龙子确实除了每天早安吻和晚安吻之外，对他不碰一个指头，甚至在他借题发挥，要跟蜥蜴人分房睡的时候，里奇也温柔的答应了他，立刻就搬去了书房。

但伴随着孕早期的反胃期过去后，或许是胎儿终于在腹部待得踏实了，令他意想不到的新情况出现了——从孕中期开始，他忽然觉得性欲高涨，更迫切地希望得到蜥蜴人的插入。

他可不敢告诉里奇，只能自己偷偷上网查资料——但他绝望地发现，这还真不是他的丈夫和黑心医生的合谋，孕期反应因人而异，部分孕妇确实会出现性欲上涨的反应。

而且，作为一个在被里奇买下之前打了十余年游击，早就习惯独身一人的壮年男人，他在肚子渐渐膨胀后，竟然渴望有丈夫陪伴，对蜥蜴的分叉舌头舔脸这件事没有之前的抵触心理了。

这点他不用上网查也知道，他当年就读警校时，必修的一门课程就是心理学，他能明白这只是人类基因里残留的远古记忆：在野兽遍布，而人类还没有能力制造出杀伤性的武器捕杀猛兽的穴居时代，一个怀孕的女人若是独居，那就意味着危险——而孩子的父亲若是陪在身边，那代表着安全和稳定的食物来源。所以怀孕的妇女会在心理上渴望陪伴和支持。

更何况，在蜥蜴人的社会里，他作为一个“被奴役的种族”，一个普通的纯种人类，在法律上连“人”都不算，只是里奇的财产，这种环境的劣势在他还想抵抗里奇的岁月里就一直是他心头的隐忧，如今孕期情绪变动，便更为此不安。

里奇觉察出他的辗转反侧，但却没有说什么，而是提议要跟他一起做胎教，每晚睡前给他肚子里那个异种混血的胎儿读一篇童话。

要是放在没怀孕之前，他对蜥蜴人这种柔情蜜意一向是嗤之以鼻的：要知道，在蜥蜴人没有推翻人类之前，对交往的女性献殷勤才是他的定位，现在他却成了被保护，被献殷勤的床伴、妻子，甚至还是“母亲”了。

但在孕期却南辕北辙，最能令他平静的时刻，反而是他躺在蜥蜴人的膝盖上，听着对方用抑扬顿挫的语调给肚子里的胎儿读书。

……如果在这个过程中，他的女性蜜穴没有因为寂寞而渗出液体，把内裤搞得一团糟，进而又被嗅觉敏锐的蜥蜴人发现，那就更好了。

里奇发现这一点之后非常紧张，以为这是先兆流产的表现，立刻把他送进了医院。

在全套检查做完后，医生告诉他紧张万分的丈夫：他和他肚子里的胎儿都好，至于阴道分泌物则是正常的表现，是身体为了将来生产做准备。

他还没来得及松一口气，庆幸自己性欲高涨的事实没有被发现，就听到穿白大褂的医生说：“不过，鉴于他的阴道是人造的，如果选择自然分娩的话，为了确保他能够顺产，锻炼会阴的肌肉群很重要，建议你们可以经常做一些会阴按摩。”

他趁着医生说话，翻了一下妇产科的指导教材，看到会阴按摩后只觉得脸上发烧——为了避免产妇因为胎儿过大而在顺产时撕裂，这按摩是日常中用手指按摩会阴的肌肉，以增强肌肉的韧性。要是在一年前，他肯定要怒骂医生和蜥蜴人合谋，“什么按摩，只不过是想玩弄我！”但现在他却隐隐有些期待起来。

里奇将医生的话奉为圭臬，回到家就剪了指甲，又洗干净了手。

他这会也没有上刑场的不自愿了，反而主动把腿打开，躺在床上抱着肚子等蜥蜴人。虽然在把内裤脱下来的时候他自觉自己像个倚门卖笑的荡妇，但很快这一点些微的羞耻心也被抛到九霄云外了。

里奇从浴室里出来看见他这幅模样，眉骨往上挑了挑，显然是诧异于孕期脾气比以前更暴躁的他竟然老实配合医嘱，但蜥蜴人的嘴微微张合后，还是没说一个字，只是笑着朝他走过来：“你放心，我把指甲都剪了。”蜥蜴人的指甲像是爬行类，又尖又长，在以往他“不服管教”的岁月里，在他被肏得涕泗横流，不管不顾自己屁股里还插着蜥蜴人的阳具，就要挣扎着往床下爬的时候，就是这双手把他又拖了回去，指甲在他背上划出血痕。

但现在却不同了，那双冰冷带着鳞片的手轻轻地滑过他的鼠蹊部，抚摸起两片花瓣周围的肌肉，然后轻轻地插了进去，摩挲起内壁来，他忍不住夹紧了腿，希望蜥蜴人能进得更深一点。

他的动作被里奇误认为是紧张，他的丈夫拍了拍他的大腿内侧：“放松一点，我不会用力的。”他只好脸上发着烧自己用手抱住双腿分开，同时暗暗希望里奇的手指能爱抚其他地方——比如他的阴蒂或者是前列腺。

里奇一边按摩，一边轻声问他“痛不痛”，他并没有痛觉，但却有另一种不妙的感受——因为胎儿逐渐长大，那团肉不止会压迫到内脏，还会压倒膀胱，所以孕妇们在生活中几乎是100%会尿频尿急，甚至尿失禁。

他每天都被里奇叮嘱要多喝水和牛奶，上厕所的次数比以前更频繁，现在被丈夫一按，更是感觉小腹涨得慌。

他慌慌张张地开口叫停，想要冲向厕所，但急忙下床的时候一个踉跄，虽然蜥蜴人眼疾手快一把拉住了他，但他却因为这脚滑再也憋不住，淡黄色的尿液沿着腿根滑了下来。

他臊得脸上发热，一时间竟不知道是该捂脸还是先穿裤子，地板上聚集了一滩小水潭，他支支吾吾半天，只能盯着自己裸露的大腿攥紧了拳头。

里奇只是给他递了两张纸，没说一句话，把他扶进了浴室。里奇扶着他的腰让他站在浴缸里，给他用热水擦拭腿间。

他看着蜥蜴人泛着银光的后脑勺鳞片，一句话也说不出来。

算了，他也买不到堕胎药，还是等着孩子生下来再做打算吧。

\--------------

他其实并不想结婚或者成为孩子的爸爸，更别说当孩子妈了。

生产并没有他想象中的血流或者疼痛撕裂——对于大部分懒得为宠物和财产多出一笔手术费的蜥蜴人来说，只会选择让饲养的人类顺产。但里奇某一天上下打量已经是孕晚期的他的骨盆，还上手摸了一圈直到摸得他不耐烦之后，蜥蜴人不紧不慢地说：“我想为了安全起见，到时候还是剖腹产吧。”

他被缝好针推回病房后，护士抱着洗干净的婴儿过来了——

他生下来一个女儿。

那孩子作为人和蜥蜴人的混血，并不像她爸爸里奇这种纯种的蜥蜴人那样外观是彻头彻尾的蜥蜴，女孩除了长着一根蓝色的尾巴，身上有些许鳞片之外，跟人类婴儿没什么区别。

刚出生的孩子脸皱巴巴的，又红又小的一团肉，活像个老鼠崽子，里奇很高兴地把孩子抱过来，连声跟护士道谢。

里奇又掏出平板，指着前几天他兴致勃勃翻字典查找的孩子名字。他本来想说一句“随便吧”，但是看着同屋里其他的蜥蜴人产妇和医护、还有人类保姆，作为唯一一个睡在病床上的人类，他显得分外突兀。

于是他只好假装成一个温顺的妻子，匆匆忙忙扫了一眼平板：“就叫‘妮娜’吧。”

里奇非常高兴：“好名字，我们的女儿一定会健康长大的。*”

护士见他的胸口湿了，要把孩子递过来，他猛地往后退，却发现医护都用奇怪的表情看着他，里奇站起来把病床旁边的帘子拉上，也一脸期待地看着他。

他浑身僵硬，任由蜥蜴女护士把孩子塞进他怀里，又示意他把奶头塞进孩子嘴里：“你应该这样抱着孩子，免得孩子呛奶。”

\----------------------

终于从出院回到家后，虽然没有了其他住院产妇的目光和议论，但磨难才刚刚开始——

虽然他在蜥蜴人革命前并不打算要孩子的理由并不是因为觉得小孩难养，但轮到自己亲自带孩子后才知道为什么会有人选择丁克了。

刚出生的孩子胃容量小，也没法控制屎尿，意味着婴儿晚上会每隔2-3小时就哭一次，这时候必须得有成人去照顾。这还不算孩子并没有饿或者尿，只是单纯无理由地哭起来的情况。

里奇的家境算是不错的，还有仿生佣人搭把手，并不需要他一直守夜，饶是这样也在几天后累得他白天眼皮一直打架。

下班回来的里奇看他吃着晚饭时一直打哈欠，就提议说不如让他晚上睡着，孩子如果是饿了，就让仿生人抱着婴儿放在他怀里吃奶就好，或者把奶挤出来放在冰箱里，晚上由仿生人给孩子加热。

他困得实在是撑不住了，也懒得管自己侧躺的时候喂奶会不会呛着孩子，一个劲点头说好。

这样他的睡眠才勉强好了一点，虽然每晚上还是3-4个小时会被小嘴贴到胸前的触感闹醒，但往往他又旋即昏睡过去——医生非常推荐袋鼠育儿法，说是能促进胎儿神经发育，也能降低产妇产后抑郁的风险，有助于泌乳，特别是对他这样的人造女性。

于是白天他总是抱着遵医嘱抱着孩子，让婴儿贴在自己裸露的胸脯上熟睡，仿生佣人在一旁搭把手——他自己却不能犯困，因为医生建议是：孩子的父母一边搂抱着孩子一边给孩子唱歌或者说故事，能够促进新生儿的神经发育。

他第一次听到这种说法的时候，心想着糊弄过去完事，世上多少小孩，也不见得每个人都是袋鼠育儿法养大的，但旁人也没有明显的残次率。

可当妮娜张开眼睛看着他的时候，他犹豫了。

新生的婴儿眼睛是蓝色的，很像她的父亲，蜥蜴人发育的速度比纯种人类快，几天后孩子眼睛的蓝色褪去了，回家的里奇非常欣喜地抱着女儿说：“她有和你一样的绿眼睛！”

当这个幼小孱弱的孩子趴在他胸口，大口地吮吸着乳汁的时候，他迟疑了——

他想，他的父亲有这样抱过他吗？他的母亲呢？

他对生父的印象是几乎不存在的，对生母的印象也淡薄，记忆里那个棕色头发的女人总是不在家，他从5岁起就学会了自己照顾自己——在失业率和犯罪率居高不下的贫民窟里，一个没上过学的孩子并不知道怎样去找义工来自救。

稍长几岁，他从邻居和那些会进到那处破烂公寓的各色男人身上意识到了母亲的职业——在仿生人技术发展，大量工种被机器人取代后高失业率的社会环境下，一个没有受过多少教育的女人能做什么工作，无需赘言。

甚至他母亲这唯一的饭碗，也要被那些性爱机器人所抢去——机器人不知疲倦，永远温柔配合，润滑永远足够，技巧也比一个人类女人好多了。

他曾经也问过下夜班回家的母亲，“我爸是谁？”那个吸烟的女人听了只是冷笑着把手臂展示给他看，那上面有陈旧的伤疤，像一条狰狞的蚯蚓。

他母亲新交的男友看了就笑，走过来搂住女人说：“宝贝，还是我疼你对吧，我从来不打女人。”

老实说，比起那些偶尔和母亲同居几天，在一场争吵后就从破旧的出租屋消失的其他男人，这个嬉皮笑脸的家伙算是最不坏的了，那男人见到他时，不至于像别的男人那样赶他出去，虽然他也只是笑着说：“小孩，你去别处玩玩再回家吧！”就把门关上了，但好歹不曾动手。

不过多年后再想，那男人也没有什么本事，只是个吃女人站街钱的软饭男罢了。

某一天他从小巷子里结束了一天的冒险，想要回到家时却发现屋外围了一圈人，他想钻过拉起的围栏往里走的时候却被穿着制服的男人抱起来了，有同样穿着制服的女人把他带到一旁，一句句地问他“你几岁了？”、“你和妈妈住是吗？”、“你知道爸爸是什么样的人吗？”

他有一搭没一搭地回答着穿制服的女人的问话，心里想着屋子里的气味可真难闻，就像是屠宰场似的。

他透过大人的大腿看到客厅的桌椅打翻了，有个像是人形的东西躺在地上，被盖上了白布，露出的那只手还攥着枪，但既不是妈妈的手，也不是那个游手好闲的小白脸的。

女警顺着他的目光看了过去，连忙把他抱走了。

他被送进了福利院，在那里长大并接受教育，稍长一点后，他通过翻看自己的资料拼凑出整件事的来龙去脉并不算困难：

他的母亲不堪前男友的家暴，带着身孕逃离了男人，但无钱堕胎又无一技之长，生下孩子后更是一贫如洗，就此沦为妓女。前男友并没有死心，一直在寻找“那个逃跑的婊子”，然后他终于找到了。

那个他生物学上的父亲是带着枪进门的，恰好那天嬉皮笑脸的男人也在，生父暴跳如雷，当场就对“水性杨花的婊子和狗杂种”开了枪。

枪声惊动了巡逻的警察，他们叫来了支援，生父在和警察对峙一阵子后，或许是恐惧于被捕，又或者是其他的狗屁原因，饮弹自尽。

那个被牵连的男人倒是很幸运的没有死，但当他痊愈并抛下没有支付的账单从医院里逃跑后，此就消失在一切档案记载里。

当他从警校毕业，正式入职成为一名警察后，渐渐知道生母遇到的不能算个事——这样的故事每天都在发生，也往往还有比他所经历的更悲惨的。

他身材魁梧，长得虽然不算一表人才，但也能称得上一句相貌端正，但凡不是獐头鼠目的男人，再穿上一身警察制服都更添几分出众，自然吸引女人的目光。他也交过几任女友，但他实在是没办法下定决心走进家庭——

他有些时候凝视着抓捕结束后自己脸上和身上的挂彩，反思自己的表现时，对亲密关系不免感到陌生和恐惧——

他或许懂得做某人的男友，但不懂得怎么做一个丈夫，更别提父亲了。

\-----------------

但是命运和时代没有给他选择与思考的机会，现在他没有成为父亲，而是成了母亲。

在喂奶喂得烦躁的时候，他有几分理解那些产后抑郁杀掉孩子的母亲了，再加上这个孩子确实不是因为他的意愿而诞生的，他作为一个母亲，不慈地曾经起过这样的念头：既然无法逃离，不如杀死这个女孩吧？

但他没有迈出那一步，除了仿生佣人几乎是亦步亦趋地跟着他，以备他的一切需求让他没有空下手之外，他终究是心软了。

妮娜作为混血，长得并不像蜥蜴人，更像是个脸上有点鳞片，多长了条尾巴的人类小女孩。他在之后的人生里曾经无数次想，当初如果是里奇的Y基因胜利了，又或者是妮娜长得哪怕“没有那么像人”，一切还会是今天这样吗？

当那双和他一样的眼睛看向他，当这个弱小的女孩在他的怀里大哭的时候，他总会很恍惚地想：

当年逃离家暴的前男友后，并 **不打算成为母亲** 却又没有钱堕胎 **的女人看到她的新生儿时，是什么样的表情呢** ？

她是不是也想过要用枕头捂死那个绿色眼睛的孩子呢？

这个问题令他的手颤抖着，再也用不上力。

\--------------------------

蜥蜴混血的孩子发育得比人类的婴儿快多了，妮娜还没有断奶就长出了牙，婴儿不能控制自己的力度，总把他的乳头咬出血。

某一日白天他昏睡在床，忽然感觉胸口有触碰的感觉，以为是仿生佣人又抱着孩子来吃奶，他迷迷糊糊地揭开衣服，但对方吮吸了两口他就觉察出不对——对方的嘴比妮娜大很多，而且用舌头舔舐着他的创口，不懂事的婴儿可不会这么做。

他猛然睁开眼睛，看见是自己下班回来的丈夫。

他气得一拍床板，大骂道：“我每天养孩子累得半死，你还有闲心日我……”

他越骂越气，愤怒过后涌上心头的却是自嘲的悲凉：他这样崩溃的样子和一个产后抑郁的女人又有什么区别呢？雌性激素使得他的情绪和思维方式也受到了影响，现在愈发女性化了——譬如他在责骂丈夫的时候除了愤怒还觉得委屈，觉得里奇对他没有爱护的心态，但他原先根本不会在意一个同性的怜爱，他现在这样竟有几分怨妇的味道了。

他又惊又怕，眼眶还有些发热，里奇显然也被他的情绪波动惊到，愣了一会儿才上来，试探着拍他的背想要安抚他，连声跟他道歉“是我不对”。

随后的日子里，里奇下班的时间比以往更早了，也会花更多的时间一起陪他逗孩子。老实说，但凡里奇在孩子上幼儿园前表现得少一分尽责，他都难以保证自己会因为产后的激素变化做出什么事来。

但即便如此，他产后第一次性生活还是在妮娜半岁的时候，他确实切身体会到以前那些人类同事私下的玩笑话了：“有了孩子后，那是夫妻变战友，别说什么情趣了，你能被带孩子累死，特别是孩子还没断奶会夜哭的时候，两个人晚上满心只剩好好睡一觉，根本不会想那些有的没的。”

混血的孩子发育速度虽然没有纯种蜥蜴人快，但妮娜半岁的时候已经开始能说简单的句子了。那天里奇看着被仿生佣人抱去卧室哄睡的幼儿后，搂住躺在沙发上的他的腰，满意地叹了一口气：“我有些时候总在想，这一切幸运真是仿佛童话一样，两年间我有了一个完整的家庭，孩子眼看马上就要上幼儿园了。”

那时的他没有说话，被雌性激素所影响的心里甚至也没有几分嘲讽的意思了，只是惆怅地回忆起14个月之前，他就是在同一张沙发上骑在里奇的身上，让对方：“操得更用力一点，不是想让我怀孕吗？”

而在更早之前，他只能坐在里奇的膝盖上，两个人的体重把柔软的沙发压得陷下去，一边颤抖着流水，一边咬牙切齿地按照里奇的要求“再含得深一点”、“把腿再分开一点”。

**妻儿双全对于里奇来说是童话一样的幸福，对他来说是什么呢** ？

也许只能称之为 **命运** 吧。他主动地朝里奇的怀里倒去，用带着戒指的手指摩挲着里奇的鳞片，戒指上泠泠的反光和里奇光泽璀璨的鳞片互相呼应，莫名地有种诡秘的氛围。

他想起里奇带他去选戒指的那天，店员见到里奇进来，招呼的目光只落在里奇身上——多半以为里奇是来挑选戒指的未婚夫，而他只是个人类仆人。当里奇搂着他的腰，跟他在展示架前一起看戒指的款式时，他感受到整个店——不只是店员，还有来店挑选戒指的新婚蜥蜴人夫妻们的目光，全都落在了他俩身上。

他想，如果是人类还统治着地球的时代，大家看到一个男人牵着一只大猩猩进珠宝店，说自己是要和猩猩结婚并挑选戒指的话，大抵也会是这样为人侧目吧。

他和里奇没有办法在法律手续上成为伴侣关系，虽然里奇设法使他成为遗产的受益人，但那性质就跟人类的富豪死后把财产留给狗，并且指定律师管理遗产，聘请专门的护工照顾狗度过余生差不多。

虽然在婚宴上里奇给他套上戒指并且热烈地舔舐他的脸，把他按在有三层高的结婚奶油蛋糕的餐桌上，给他来了一个温柔且漫长的口交，但这场婚礼并没有人参加——

里奇的朋友们在收到邀请的时候都以为这只蓝色尾巴的蜥蜴脑子坏了，有几个人直言不讳地在电话里跟里奇说：“老兄，你玩玩就算了，搞这么大排场，将来你要是想结婚，可不好跟对象解释。”说话的声音被路过的他听得一清二楚——每个人都认为里奇只是一时间鬼迷心窍，劝他为了将来考虑，别真的跟一个宠物和奴隶办婚礼——即便这个宠物怀孕了，那也最好还是“慎重考虑”。

他搂紧里奇的脖子，用舌头去舔对方脖颈的鳞片——老实说，和一只蜥蜴同床共枕的时候，他总是找不到里奇的脖子。他的手滑进里奇的裤裆里，掏出那话儿轻轻地揉搓，虽然蜥蜴人是另一个种族，但既然有人的成分，那么同性的他自娱自乐的技巧就对里奇也有效。

他确实摸到了一手湿滑的前列腺液。里奇十分高兴地反手把他压在沙发上，用勃起且湿漉漉的柱头在他的臀缝间摩擦。

里奇的手温柔地摩挲过他小腹上剖腹产的痕迹，把他放平，温柔地插了进去。里奇抽动的速度很慢，力度也很小，似乎是在展示自己的耐心，最后反而是他被这老汉推车的缓慢折腾得不耐烦，干脆反腿推倒里奇，一屁股对着那根带刺的阳具坐上去让蜥蜴人快点。

\-----------------

在妮娜三岁的时候，里奇有一晚从背后搂住浑身精液的他，在他耳边磨蹭着说：“我们再生一个吧。”他想着大概接下来的人生也只能随波逐流了——以人类奴隶的标准来看，里奇算是个十足的好主人了，从不动武，甚至更不像是某些把种族视为不可逾越的界限的蜥蜴人那样，把人和蜥蜴人的混血也视为下贱玩意。

他轻轻地“嗯”了一声，心想大不了就是乳头被又一个长牙很快的小崽子嗦破罢了。当妈妈就像是怀孕，当了一次就已经是当了，可没有“只当1/10的妈妈”这种说法。

不过在里奇陪他去医院体检的时候，这样的计划却被医生委婉地劝取消了：“生育过一次后，人造的子宫壁太薄了，胚胎很难着床，哪怕怀孕了也不一定能保住……”医生最后像是给出“晚餐要多吃蔬菜”那样的普通医嘱一样对里奇说：“如果你还想要孩子的话，最好另找一个人吧，他很难怀孕了。”自始至终，医生没有看他一眼、或是征询他的想法。

里奇没说话，只是带着他又回了家，一路上气氛沉默，他想大概率接下来他要迎来一个新的室友了——里奇或许会再去买一个男人或者女人回来。

那天晚上，这只蓝色尾巴的蜥蜴没有像以往那样从背后搂住他取暖，正当他开始严肃地思考起是否要先从里奇这里敲一笔钱留给妮娜，然后自己拍拍屁股跑路这样的计划时，他忽然听到了里奇起床的声音。

里奇过了一会儿后回来了，蹭了蹭装睡的他的脸颊，显然他的主人兼丈夫也知道他在假寐，里奇在他耳边说：“我已经跟医生约好了，给我安排结扎的手术。”

他震撼地转过身去，想要看清里奇的表情，但卧室里一片漆黑，而人类的视力远不如蜥蜴人，他除了一个背影轮廓外什么都没有看清楚。

\--------------

当里奇从医院里回来时，他抱着女儿在门口迎接，里奇笑着接过小姑娘，就像一次寻常的下班回家那样抱着女儿走进家里。

他不知道说什么，而里奇也没有再提一个字。

从那个时候起，在这所宅子里，他和他的丈夫以及女儿的生活间竟真的有了几分家庭的味道。他也逐渐习惯并掌握了在厨房里忙碌的技巧——其实有仿生佣人的家庭并不需要主妇真的动手做家务，他的行为更多是为了满足里奇的需求：象征性地尽到妻子和母亲的职责，唯一的区别在于：孩子不在家的时候他是裸体穿着围裙，而女儿回家吃晚饭时他是穿着居家服在忙活。

蜥蜴人比人类的代谢速度和发育速度快，妮娜4岁就上了二年级，这还是在作为混血儿的她比其他纯种蜥蜴人发育晚的前提下。

妮娜三年级的时候，有一天放学回家，神神秘秘地摸进厨房，在他背后叫妈妈，他正寻思小姑娘莫不是在学校里调皮捣蛋了，忽然听到女儿充满好奇的声音：“妈，爱情是什么样的感觉？”他切菜的手一抖，深吸一口气才平静下来：“你怎么想到问这个？”妮娜那条遗传自父亲的尾巴摆动着：“今天的作文课上老师教了一首情诗，要我们模仿它的修辞手法自己写一首，但我不知道爱情是什么感觉，只好问问妈——”

“反正 **妈一定是爱着老爸的** ， **你知道爱情是什么感觉对吧** ？”小女孩，那双继承自他的绿眼睛看向他，满脸好奇。

他的手颤抖起来，几乎是想立刻把菜板掀翻，但他没有做。他想起自己在很小的时候也因为从邻居的嘴里听到了“爱情”这个词，充满好奇地去问那个遗传给他棕色头发的女人。

但他的生母只是对他冷笑一声。

“一边去！”她那因为吸烟而沙哑的嗓音说。此刻这声音仿佛跨越了三十年的光景，又一次在他的耳边响起来了，而另一个声音在他耳边嗡嗡作响：

**孩子是无辜的** 。

妮娜还小，没有必要这会儿就接触到如此残酷的真相。于是他把指甲掐进了自己的手心，在玄关响起熟悉的脚步声时，弯下腰对疑惑的女儿说：“那当然，我 **当然** 爱你的爸爸……”

\---------------------

后来妮娜长到了思春的年纪，开始对罗曼蒂克的故事产生了向往，又有一次在他晚上躺在床上刷平板的时候凑过来，靠着他的肩膀撒娇：“妈，你当初是怎么和爸爸认识的？”

他的脊背僵硬了，但或许是时间的魔法，他此刻回忆起脖子上被拴着铁链，拉到奴隶市场发卖的记忆，只觉得是遥远的隔世了，他轻轻地摇头：“我是被你爸买下来的。之前我是个游击队员，但是被俘了，被拉到市场上拍卖，你爸爸把我买了下来……”他还想再描补几句，以免戳破少女那些粉红色的幻想时，却听到妮娜艳羡的一声：“ **好棒** ！”，他诧异地盯着女儿，却看到绿眼睛的女孩满脸旖旎的向往：“ **那爸爸就是英雄救美了** ， **好浪漫** 呀……”

这一次他的手没有再抖了。

因为他已经 **习惯** 每夜和一只蜥蜴同床共枕，习惯搂着一个小女孩充当母亲的角色了。

他轻轻地把平板放在床头。用自己都觉得陌生的平静语调说：“嗯， **要是没有你爸爸的话，我大概就会被制药公司买走去做实验，或者处死吧** 。”

女孩一听，非常紧张地抓住他的手，把头埋在他的怀里，小声说：“还好有爸爸，不然今天也不会有我了。”

他轻轻地抚摸着女孩那棕色的头发，蜥蜴人里奇没有毛发，这一头棕发，更像孩子的祖母，像那个四十年前倒在血泊里的女人。

在和里奇结婚后他终于不用再过每天刀头舔血的生活，得以去拜访他记忆里墓园——经历过炮火又换了统治者后，原本的人类墓园早已不见踪影，那里变成了新的公园，而在草地上奔跑的也是长着各色鳞片的小蜥蜴人。

当年那个棕色头发的女人，其实只是并没有准备好做母亲，也始终没有学会做母亲吧。

但 **她棕色头发的孩子学会了** 。

他爱怜地抚摸着对爱情故事充满向往的女孩的脸颊，看向穿着睡衣走进卧室，比起十余年前稍微发福的里奇，注视着那双蓝色的眼睛，温柔地笑起来：“对啊，还好有你爸爸。”

他想余生大概就是如此了，妮娜很快会离开家去上大学；毕业后进入职场；又过几年和一个男人或者女人结婚……他最终会升级为"外祖母"，和一只发胖的老蜥蜴每天挤在沙发里，窝着取暖，一边看着新闻一边有一搭没一搭地聊天。

本来应该是这样，只是为什么他要看到那条新闻呢？ **为什么要让他想起来呢** ？

\-------------

格雷森从漫长的回忆里回过神来，看向还搂着他的里奇，以及自己湿漉漉的两腿之间，五味杂陈：

里奇一贯是个有情调的蜥蜴，但在最初的时候他宁愿自己的主人别搞这种花花肠子——他更希望自己直接被肏到失去理智，也好过清醒着看到自己是怎样一步步被拖下欲望的深渊，成为一个只会摇着屁股求欢的雌兽。

自从他进入更年期之后，人造的女性蜜穴的功能就大幅减弱了，但他从来没有在性事里觉得疼痛，因为里奇每一次插入前都会保证他足够湿——不是用舌头舔湿他，就是倒足够多的润滑剂再插进去。

两个人都上了年纪后，比起年轻时的疾风暴雨，一晚上做好几次肏到他的腿根被摩肿了，有精液从合不上的蜜穴里溢出来的旧事，里奇现在更喜欢细水长流的前戏，或者也和彼此的体力衰退有关，一晚上只能一次，索性拉长节奏。

但他此刻却有些怨恨起自己的丈夫的温柔体贴了——为什么他不能粗暴一点，为什么他不能冷漠一点，直接把他肏晕过去，让他能有一刻光景暂时忘了令他痛苦的凝视呢？

半个月之前，当他像是日常那样准备晚饭，想要犒劳终于结束了大学入学考试，即将放榜的女儿时，打开作为家务伴奏的电视里忽然传出了这么一条新闻播报：“昨日，军方捣毁了‘人类抵抗组织’最后一个据点，这是人类暴乱势力最后的窝点，军方宣布稍后将召开新闻发布会……”

他听到这播报声后，鬼使神差地放下菜刀走了出去，怔怔地靠在沙发上看着电视上穿着军装的蜥蜴宣布最终的胜利：“从今往后上，地球上已不再存在任何人类暴乱组织， **我们将获得永久的和平** ……”

军方还展示了被击毙的“人类暴乱组织头目”的照片，那是一个三十岁后半的男人，黑色头发黑色眼睛，在他活着的时候会开朗地对身边的战友微笑，即便身处逆境，也始终神情坚毅，不曾动摇。

他曾经搂着格雷森的肩膀，笑着说：“格雷森老哥，我打东海岸过来，一向久仰你的大名，听说你是百发百中的神枪手，我今后可要向你多讨教！”

在他们俩值夜的时候，那个小年轻——当时这个黑发的小伙子只有二十岁出头，给他递过一支烟，这在人类统治的旧时代是不值一提小物件的东西，在蜥蜴人占领了世界后，就难得一见了。小年轻给他点火，正当他深吸一口烟，心想这年轻人能够搞来物资，果然是有点手段时，听得小年轻问：“老兄，我冒昧一问，你当年是个警察吗？”他苦笑一声：“是啊，本来以为在警校学的枪法只会用来对付强盗，谁知道竟然要演荒野大镖客呢？”小年轻又问了他当年是否在某警局任职，得到肯定的回答后，才挠着头不好意思地笑道：“我打一开始就觉得您眼熟，您还记得我吗？当初我上小学的时候，有一次春游迷路了，是你给我送回老师身边的。”

他当警察的几年虽然不长，但帮走丢的小孩子找家长的次数却不见得少——警察也并非每天枪战，更多的时候只是巡逻和处理鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

他深吸一口烟，吐出一个圆圈：“我记得好像是有个小孩子想抓蜥蜴钻进了灌木丛，结果一出来发现老师和同学们走远了，那孩子就是你吗？”

小年轻听了不好意思地笑起来：“是啊，当时我还说‘谢谢先生，今后要像你一样……’”说着这年轻人也苦笑起来：“没想到我不是像您一样做了警察，而是……跟您一样打起游击了，不过我们竟然都还活着，而且还能再见面，也算是……幸运吧。”他当时也为命运的无常叹息，只能深吸一口烟拍拍年轻人的肩膀。

最后在战场上的那一天，当他发现队伍已经被蜥蜴人的武装包抄的时候，他毫不犹豫地把医药包留给了年轻人：“你快点带着大家撤离，你还年轻，还有希望——”

他又看向屏幕，却发现视线一片模糊，只能看见曾经流露出豪气和信念的那双瞳孔早已放大，呈现出无生命的死寂。

年轻人战斗到了最后一刻，而他却先一步做了历史长河里的 **逃兵** 。

他把脸埋进手心里。

\-------------------

他看向里奇那双蓝色的眼睛，又想起女儿的感叹：“爸爸是英雄救美，真浪漫！”

其实他早就知道——蜥蜴人不喜欢壮年人类男性俘虏，不是直接处死就是送去做实验，像是他这种经历过“旧时代”的男人更被认为是“非我族类，其心必异”的重点监控对象，现在的年轻纯种人类男人几乎都是蜥蜴人利用人类精子库制造出来的，一出生就接受洗脑教育，自愿自发地接受了奴隶的定位。

就连这一次“彻底捣毁最后的暴乱势力”也是如此，那些活着被俘的人类男女，多半是女性被留下作为苗床，男人处死当试药小白鼠——蜥蜴人也并不怕人类绝种，他们早就掌握了人类的精子库，随时都可以培育出新一代完全驯服的男女。

而用作试药小白鼠或奴隶的人类男性，哪怕在苦劳后侥幸不死，到了50岁后，在大部分的公司或者蜥蜴人家里，也会选择将迈入老龄的人类“销毁”——人类的体能已经在这个时候开始走下坡路，蜥蜴人并不打算为了只会消耗金钱而难以带来价值的宠物继续支付维修开支。

他在25岁的时候遭遇了蜥蜴人革命的开端；在36岁时被俘，成为了“妻子”；在37岁的时候担任了“母亲”……然后在又14年之后，在女儿即将读大学的这一年，看到了他死去的年轻的战友的眼睛——

那双眼睛在问：“ **你为什么还活着呢** ？”

一个已经51岁，没有什么劳动价值开始发胖的改造双性人，为什么在接受了妻子和母亲的角色，背叛了他的目标，抛弃了他的种族后，还觍颜活着呢？

格雷森颤抖着，仿佛再次看见那一脸稚气的男孩子高兴地跑向老师和同学，但跑了两步又朝他奔过来，拉着他的手满脸憧憬说：“先生，以后我也要像你一样！”

年轻人仰慕的老大哥最后却背叛了他的战友，心甘情愿地作为母亲和妻子苟活下去，和一只蜥蜴每夜同寝……

他被回忆击垮，试图闭上眼睛掩盖自己的失态，但泪水却难以遏制地滑出眼眶。

有温柔的触感落在他脸上，里奇的舌头舔舐掉了他的泪水，蜥蜴人轻声问：“格雷森，你最近一直很不开心，是因为这件事吗？”蜥蜴人搂着他，轻轻地磨蹭着他的脖颈：“我不会这样的，你不要被电视里吓到——”

格雷森睁开眼睛，对上那双蓝色的眼睛，他心头涌起无明业火，只是难以分辨这是针对苟且活下去的自己，还是针对他的丈夫和主人：“你说得好听，但实际呢？大家都知道——我早就到了该进焚化炉的年龄，不是吗？我可比你老太多了。农夫在吃掉他养的鸡之前，也没少说喜欢它呢！”

他看到里奇叹了一口气，神情是显而易见的疲惫，里奇把他堵在床沿边上，叹息道：“都15年了，你见过哪个农夫养鸡养这么长时间的吗？”里奇眼镜下的双目像深邃的海，直直地盯着他，语气里是不加掩饰的惆怅：“这么多年了，我心里是什么样的想法，难道你一点也没有察觉吗？”

里奇说着也叹起气来，语调里有难掩的痛苦：“你还想要什么呢？我已经把一切能给你的都给了，别人要处死奴隶，这是法则，又怎么是我能改变的呢？这个世界并不是我当家作主的，格雷森。我只能尽我所能照顾好你和妮娜，做好一个丈夫和父亲，你还想要我给你什么呢？”

“自由”这两个字在格雷森的喉咙里左右翻滚，他却吐不出来，他发现他其实一直都无比清楚自己的命运，否则当初也不会能用冷静的语气跟女儿陈述关于自己命运的另一种可能了——

哪怕这只名为里奇的蜥蜴给予了他自由，放他出门去拥抱这个世界，他又能去哪里呢？他只是低等种族，是被蜥蜴人统治的人类，是财产和宠物，在法律上甚至不能算“人”。

**一旦离开里奇的家，他连妻子和母亲都不是，只是个到了年龄还没有死的人类老男人** 。

他听到里奇的声线微微的发抖：“妮娜已经长大了，也许没有几年我们就会当外公外婆……”里奇拉着他的手，让他去触摸自己脸颊上的鳞片：“我也老了，格雷森，你要知道，蜥蜴人的寿命并没有人的那么长。”

他想起在蜥蜴人革命初期，人类方面曾经有过的乐观推测：“蜥蜴人是实验室制造的产物，虽然愈合能力强，但代谢速度和生长速度快也意味着寿命短暂，蜥蜴人的平均寿命比人类短很多，这场动乱成不了气候……”

他眯起眼睛仔细端详里奇脸上的鳞片，看见上面确实比起当年记忆里少了几分光泽。他想起里奇比他年轻很多，但现在……

不只是他的腰间有赘肉，里奇也有了。

里奇在他抚摸的时候搂紧他，亲吻他的脸颊，恳求他：“已经这么多年了，你不要再闹了好吗？ **为孩子想想吧** ，妮娜不能没有妈妈。”

里奇在他流泪哽咽的时候轻轻地啄着他的唇角，把舌头伸进去，摩挲他的脊背：“不要想那么多了，我们好好过日子不好吗？”

格雷森在模糊的视线里凝视着丈夫缠在自己腿上的蓝尾巴，他想起当初发现那个走丢的小男孩后，他不知道怎么哄一个惊慌失措的孩子，干脆就带着他去看街边的宠物店以安抚男孩，同时在电台发布了公告，等着孩子的家长或者老师赶过来。

老师接到通知后很快赶来，领走了孩子。完成任务的他跟宠物店的老板说了声谢，正要离开的时候，一眼瞥见亚克力笼子里的两只蜥蜴正在接吻。他好奇地驻足，老板见此热心地为他讲解：“这是蜥蜴求偶的举动，你看，这其实是公蜥蜴叼着面包虫在给母蜥蜴送礼示好，以显示自己是个健康能捕猎的雄性，鹦鹉也会这样……”

蜥蜴人的舌头在他的嘴里热切地追逐着，格雷森想起里奇很喜欢这样给他嘴对嘴地喂牛奶，他哽咽着说不出一句话，夹紧了里奇的腰。

蜥蜴人冰冷的精液冲刷着他的阴道，涌进子宫里。里奇紧紧地回抱住他。

\-----------------

妮娜把脚收回来，轻轻地出了一口气。

母亲果然是更年期闹脾气了，以后得想办法让母亲少看点新闻免得又生闷气……

好在父亲一直是个有办法的男人。

…… **这大概就是人类曾说的“偕老”了吧** ——

毕竟爸爸当年英雄救美，妈妈怎么会不爱他呢，最近母亲性情古怪想来也只是受到激素变化的困扰，一时间口是心非罢了，或许也跟早年的变性技术不成熟，导致体内激素水平不稳定有关……

等入学之后，她要试着在这方面深造，将来要是能取得成果就好了……

年轻女孩怀揣着对未来的梦想，轻手轻脚地离开了走廊。

\-----END(2/2)-----

Note:

*妮娜、格雷森、里奇的名字是我随便打开起名网站抛硬币的 ~~（你不能指望一个会起“李桂芬”、“郭喜静”这种名字的作者）~~ :

Nina meaning:

Native American: Strong

Russian: Dreamer, possibly from old Slavonic word ninati that means to dream

*首先惯例感谢阅读🥰

*里奇的形象请参考：蓝尾石龙子（真的就叫这个简单粗暴的名字）

*本文的构思，原本是我打算用来写某个已发表的同人作品的后续，但我本身不太喜欢写同人短篇的续作，觉得一个故事在合适的时候结束最好，再多说未免就有狗尾续貂之嫌了，可这个构思又令我念念不忘，所以一时间搁置在硬盘里了。恰好这次嘘言太太提出要看的“雌堕”梗，和原本的构思有点相似，我就拿来改去了原作成分，提炼为一个独立的短篇——虽然这个故事和嘘言太太本意的“雌堕”好像差的有点远，更像是一个天马行空的非典型性作品了。

~~（说起来，为什么每个我遇到的画师太太最后都会把我塞进写梗的鸽子笼里呢……）~~ ~~~~

让我们重新回到主题，本文原本的名字是“产卵之后怎么办”，这一方面是我起名无力症发作了，另一方面其实是有意致敬鲁迅的文章《娜拉走后怎么办》。《娜拉》一文是鲁迅看了易卜生的话剧《玩偶之家》后有感而作，原剧是描述贤妻良母娜拉在经历了一场变故后，意识到了丈夫的真面目，和自己不过是丈夫的“玩偶”，全剧在娜拉毅然决定出走中结束。鲁迅在文章中犀利地指出，娜拉离家出走后能怎么样呢？大概只有两条路，不是沦为妓女就是不得不重新回到家庭——因为娜拉没有经济自主，没有任何经济来源。

在十几年前第一次读到这篇文章时，读完后并不明白鲁迅在说什么，十几年后却随着所见愈发觉得鲁迅不愧为文豪——在一百年前就指出了最本质的问题所在，并且呼吁妇女应当重视这一点， 这也确实是平权中最重要的问题：女性拥有经济自主权虽然并不是万能灵药，但却是争取话语权和平权不可或缺的组件。

不好意思扯远了，本文其实没有这么深的蕴意——尽管我试图去提炼和捕捉文豪的启示，并且胆大包天地试着在小说里加入一点这方面的想法，但这终究是一篇pwp

但话又说回来，在我写这篇pwp的时候，除了剧情的安排，我也确实忍不住试图加入以上和以下说到的元素：

比如当前某些新闻、某些节目对被拐卖/强奸妇女的道德绑架：“（被绑架生子后逃走的）妇女终究是要回来的，你的孩子在这里，你作为母亲的根在这里……”、“你被强奸的时候有没有快感？”等等诸如此类的发言……

这种发言放在现实中是令人愤怒的，但除了怼回去似乎也很难做到什么——因为怀揣这种价值观的人甚至根本不觉得自己做错了，那除了指着鼻子骂再难有别的办法了。（即便如此，对于这种发言还是要重拳出击的）

而放在文学创作中，则是另一回事（我是不是应该在这里高亮一句： **文学有创作的自由** ， **角色价值观≠作者的价值观念** ）——

就像很多虚构小说里主角的作为，放在现实中都是要进监狱的😜

但 **纸片人是没有人权的嘛** 👋，所以我在写作的时候，除了加入自己喜欢的要素 ~~（把车往高速公路开！）~~ ，也试图通过 **性别的转换** ，加入以上提到的元素：比如 **让一个五大三粗的男人** 身处“要为了孩子着想，以家庭为重”、“孩子都这么大了，你有什么好闹的？”、“凑合过得了，夫妻不就是搭伙过日子”的场景，通过这种倒错来达成 **对以上观点的讽刺和解构** ——

不好意思又扯远了，无论如何这只是一篇pwp（含有一些小小的创作手法上的尝试），所以在pwp+个人想要尝试的元素糅合之下，最后诞生了这么一篇 **非典型性** 的雌堕文学。在此也感谢嘘言太太允许我这样天马行空的写作❤

~~（当然，不把我关进鸽子笼就更好了）~~ ~~~~

~~（应太太要求，四舍五入是~~ ~~HE~~ ~~了……？）~~

~~（为什么本来预计1万字写完，其后变成预计1.5万写完，最后车速越开越慢不说，字数还膨胀到了2.6万……）~~

~~（李桂芬在写了，郭喜静也在写了，但一个我没法敲三个键盘，所以我咕……）~~

2021.1.13 update: Hi everyone! I used the web to draw the pic of Granson (In my imagination)

I hope you would enjoy it! （网站的素材比较有限，我尽力了，我想象中的格雷森应该更成熟一些，但这个——大概是25岁刚入职当警察时的格雷森吧😂）<https://picrew.me/image_maker/582810>


End file.
